Virtualization has given rise to the data center. A data center can include a collection of computing and/or storage resources such as server computers, disk arrays, and/or other computing resources. In some instances, data centers can be hosted in or include one or more server farms or the like. By moving services and/or applications into data centers, the network and application environment can be more agile and responsive to various conditions, as such changes may not require moving hardware. Rather, software can be moved from hardware at one data center to hardware at a second data center when services are created, modified, or terminated.
In some instances, changes made to applications and/or other services can be permanent changes and can be triggered using Web portals accessible by various customers. The changes also can include activation of services and/or providing access to existing applications and/or resources. Because of virtualization, activation and/or movement of services can be accomplished in some cases in a matter of seconds. Because of the ability to rapidly create and/or change applications, it can be difficult for cloud providers to dimension data centers and/or associated access bandwidth. As a result, customers may experience degradation of performance.